Death Mk. III
"More worse than the last two... I better think that this may be the Death of our Monkey Army..."' '-Somewhat the Pre-round Comment before the Death Mk. III makes its Entrance. Or, maybe even its Description. The Death Mk. III is a Boss Blimp encountered only at the Abandoned War and a very few Special Missions. It moves as fast as a Blue Bloon, Glued, Permafrosted and Ninja Sabotaged. It has an intensifyingly 225,000 HP and 5 AD, and it is encountered at Round 1,000. It doesn't spawn anything. The BGM of this fight is Elephant Gear from Gradius V. Appearance and the second. This is the Death Mk. III.]] It appears as a winged Black and Red ZOMG. Similar to the previous versions. It has a Mini Death Mk. II on its center, 2 other blimps that resemble the bases of the Death and the Death Mk. II. It also has 4 B.B.D.s and 2 G.B.H.J.. It also has another ZOMG on the back. It also has 4 cannons. And also, 2 Shaitan Turrets on the wings of the Death Mk. III. But it also has Core Warships on its wings too. Making it an extremely lethal boss. The only thing it lacks from the Death Mk. II is that it lacks Auracrysts and the Rays of Death. Stats The Death Mk. III has an extreme health of 225,000. It has abilities of most blimps. Plus, it has new immunities on the abilities. Such as being resistant to Special Abilities. Thanks to its slow speed being a Blue Bloon being Permafrosted, Glued and Ninja Sabotaged, it has no problem unless it goes halfway through the Abandoned War. Weapons Core Warships Instead of the "Arms" from Death and the Death Mk. II, it has two Core Warships on the sides of the Death Mk. III. They instantly detach themselves and fires at your towers. the only thing that the Core Warships they can fire are just lasers. It only takes away 2 HP with a piercing power of 4. The time for the lasers to reload is 2.5 seconds. Their speed is as fast as a Green Bloon. Each of the cores that the Core Warships has 3,000 HP and the barriers has 175 HP each. Adding the both of them will be 6,875 HP! Shaitan Turrets Same as the first two, each of the Shaitan Turrets has a HP of 1,000. It has a limited angle up to 90 degrees. They aim at your towers and fire projectiles that deal 1 HP of Damage. The RPM goes from 60 RPM to 480 RPM. The traverse speed is still the same. Except that it's 1.5x faster. The difference is that the Shaitan Turrets lost the ability to aim at flying objects such as that Monkey Ace and the Heli-Pilot. Making it easier to destroy. Rotating Gun It spins in a counter-clockwise formation. The Rotating Gun has 500 HP. It fires projectiles randomly and the projectiles deal 1 HP. Pretty simple. Right? No. The RPM of the Rotating Gun is 240 RPM. And fires projectiles at a rate of 180 RPM. Blimp Missiles Alright. Who here has an idea of using a Blimp as a Missile? They are equipped on the Death Mk. III's wings and on the back. Each of them has 2,000 HP and can only be used once. Here are the types; D. I-type Missile This is equipped on the top of the wings of the Death Mk. III. They resemble the base of the Death. They only have one usage and they aim themselves to a group of towers (Around 2-3 in a 75 pixel radius.). Then they launch themselves onto the towers. They deal 10 HP of Damage in an 80 pixel radius. It leaves a Radiation Effect in its wake. And it deals 2.5 HP of Damage per second. It lasts for 15 seconds. The total damage is 47.5 if you include the blast. D. II-type Missile Equipped on the bottom of the wings of the Death Mk. II. They resemble the base of the Death Mk. II. Only one usage per Missile. Same for the D. I-type Missile. Except it prefers a larger group of targets (4-5 in a 125 pixel radius.). When it launches themselves to those group of towers, they deal 20 HP of Damage in 125 pixel radius. Same for the Radiation Effect, except it is longer; lasting up to 20 seconds and it deals 4 HP of Damage per second. The total damage it will deal is 100. D.B-type Missile Equipped on the back of the wings of the Death Mk. III. But it has a different effect than the other two missiles. It has a "Blue Effect" that pays homage to the Useless Monkey's "Blue Ability". It will turn towers in a 125 pixel radius blue for 30 seconds and it causes them to attack slowly. H.J.B-type Missile Equipped on the back of the Death Mk. III. It has the same effect as the DB-type Missile. Except that it effects towers in a 100 pixel radius. It makes them green and makes it stop attacking for 20 seconds. After that, they lose only 10% of their HP. Special Missile - B.V.W-type Missile Equipped on the "fins" and on the very back of the Death Mk. III. It has a different effect than any of the missiles. It affects towers in a 436 pixel radius and it has a burning effect that only lasts for 11 seconds. During those 11 seconds, they lose 3 HP. 33 HP total. Mini Death Mk. II Based on the Death Mk. II. It is equipped on the Death Mk. III and it takes off and attacks your towers. But it only has 1,500 HP, lacks Auracrysts and the damage it deals is extremely weak. Only 10x weaker than the original Death Mk. II. Abilities Passive Special Ability Resistance Based on the ones from the Death and the Death Mk. II. The Death Mk. III has complete usage over resisting Special Abilities such as the Ninja Sabotage, MOAB Takedown Ability, Ground Zero or anything else. Instead, it doesn't affect the Death Mk. III and anything that is a part of it. Camo Conversion Same as the ones from Death and the Death Mk. II, it converts any bloons that pass through it into Camo Bloons. Regeneration Same ability from the Death and the Death Mk. II. But the regeneration is faster; 2 HP per 0.1 of a second. That means 20 HP per second. Active 83-0 When the Death Mk. III only has less than 8,300 HP left, and everything equipped on the Death Mk. III is destroyed, the roman numeral; "LXXXIII" will appear on the center. The screen will darken and Roman Numeral will glow. This ability also drains the remaining 8,300 HP of the Death Mk. III. So, when this ability ends, the Death Mk. III will appear at the final number; LXXXIII. This is apparently the suicide ability of the Death Mk. III. Trivia * This is created on June 6, 2016. Or; 6/6/16. * The Death Mk. III's total HP is 247,875 HP. 34,575 more than the Death Mk. II * The Death and the Death Mk. II is tagged 6 times each. * Death Mk. III is the only Death to ever have a single Active Ability. ** And it's also the only Death to have a Suicidal Ability. * The 83-0 Ability refers to what Tat1101 wants his No-Nightmare Streak to be. 83 years of sleep without getting a nightmare. ** Even up to today, it's still not broken. (Maybe) Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons